


Fire and Brimstone

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastor Jim makes a sermon about the last day of Jesus on heart and it sets a new breed of Heroes in motion. Wee!Chesters rock!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Brimstone

** Title ** : Fire and Brimstone   
** Author ** :  [](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/profile) [ **spankedbyspike** ](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/)  
** Fandom ** : Supernatural   
** Pairing ** : John/dean, John/sammy   
** Implement ** : Hand   
** Team ** : Paranormal   
** Rating ** : PG   
** Word count ** : about 600    
** Summary ** : One really needs to know their history before acting…   
** Warnings/Spoilers ** : Pre-series.  
 **Crossposted** at spanking_world for the 1st year celebration: [drabble team Paranormal challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/120917.html)  
 ** Dedication ** : **_to the wonderful Chelle:_** **_Happy Birthday!_ **

 

“And Jesus died, bloody and trashed, humiliated and spit upon by the mob, on a cross in Calvary, for You and Me!” Pastor Jim sermon had just ended but it did nothing to settle either of the Winchester boys. Their father had left very early this morning and was due back in the afternoon so since Breakfast, the children had followed him like a shadow, always in sight.  
Church had been fun, classes similar to Kindergarten with lots of drawing, coloring, singing, reciting… But when the whole congregation met for the final sermon, it was all doom and gloom, fire and brimstone.  The pastor was impressive all in black on the pulpit, using everyone’s power of imagination to recall the last day of Christ on Earth and as it was little Dean and Sammy, looking lost and small on the front row, could have done with less vivid descriptions and more action.

***

The unfairness of life squarely kicked them in their churned guts and as little crusaders for Justice they needed to find a foe to fight! They certainly weren’t the picture of quiet, patient and forgiving love when they accosted the Sheriff at the end of the meeting. Squaring their shoulders, widening their stances, they blocked his way out.  
“Well good morning lads, how can I help you?” he asked jovially at the sight of these cute little kids.  
Sam pouts turned into a thin line, “Why didn’t you save him?” The vacant look in the Sheriff eyes didn’t bode well so Dean added “I don’t know where the cavalry was, but why didn’t you stop them from hurting Jesus?”  
The man exploded; laughing so loudly, every person still in the room turned to their group and watched stupefied as the Winchesters kids taking the laugh for an insult went into action. In a well synchronized move Dean pushed the tall man on his side where Sammy tripped him and he fell heavily on the aisle, completely surprised at what happened.

In what felt like seconds, Pastor Jim was pulling them each back by their ears. One in each hand and pulling enough to have them following eagerly away from their slain dragon. Back in his office, ears and faces red, fire in their glaze, the little hellions faced off with the Pastor, ready for one more battle after all , how dare this man of the clothe not fight either? With the lack of church going John Winchester did, of course the boys were completely oblivious to the fact the story was as old as time, that Calvary was such a faraway place and that without that Sacrifice the faith of Christians worldwide would be negated. None of this had cleared their reeling minds; injustice was done and needed reparation!

***

Jim recognized the powder kegs that were those two tiny Winchesters, so like their father when he joined his unit! With a quick prayer he invited them to get some water from the cooler, surprising them enough that you could feel them stand down, loosen their stances, letting their held up breaths exhale and finally letting the adrenaline dissipate in their blood streams as they drank slowly.

They were so much like John, Jim found his patience again and explained the story they never really heard, expressed his regrets for its vividness and admonished them for their rushed action. And yes, that is the hateful time John decided to join them. He scowled, spanked those white little thighs peering off the shorts, waiting for two imprints on each little leg to appear to call it a lesson learned before showering the boys in hugs before playing the damsel in distress needing his dashing heroes for rescue all afternoon.

The End.

Thanks for reading   
J


End file.
